<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never the Twain Shall Meet by feisty_mary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215840">Never the Twain Shall Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisty_mary/pseuds/feisty_mary'>feisty_mary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices: Stories You Play, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, One-Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisty_mary/pseuds/feisty_mary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you never meet the person the universe has always intended for you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Liam/MC, Prince Liam/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never the Twain Shall Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My MC is Sabrina de Marek.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the evening of his bachelor party, Liam’s friends take him to a private cruise to see the Statue of Liberty.</p><p>It comes as a surprise, both literally and figuratively. Not one of them has ever picked up on his desire to see the statue before, and Liam has never been one to impose what he wants on others.</p><p><em>Maybe you should, </em>he remembers Leo tell him, and smiles fondly when Maxwell reveals that it’s a gift from his older brother, after all. If there’s anyone who will willingly put Liam’s wants before everyone else’s, it won’t be himself, but Leo.</p><p><em>But I thought we were going to hit one more pub before leaving tomorrow? </em>Liam asks. He can almost see his brother rolling his eyes in disapproval, but Liam can’t help himself <em>–</em> putting everyone else’s wants and needs has always been something that felt most natural to him.</p><p>Maxwell sheepishly mentions something about mixing up dates and prioritizing Leo’s gift for Liam. <em>Leo said this would mean to you more than a trip to another pub, so everyone agreed to cancel that one instead. </em></p><p>Liam claps Maxwell on the back reassuringly, giving his friends a grateful smile. <em>I wouldn’t have minded, but thank you. I really appreciate this.</em></p><p>Liam waits until everyone else has gone to the lower deck before he walks eagerly to the railing, a wide grin on his lips. He can’t see himself, but he knows he’s practically beaming as he looks up at her. Lady Liberty looks like she can command the entire city with her presence alone, and briefly Liam wonders if he can do that, too, once he’s king.</p><p><em>I’m glad we met, at least, before I get married, </em>he tells her.</p><p>If there’s a small voice in his head that tells him this could have been the night when he meets the love of his life, he dutifully ignores it.</p>
<hr/><p>On the other side of New York, Sabrina de Marek drums her fingers while she waits for her friend to close shop. Daniel has been nothing but excited since the reservation for tonight’s bachelor party got cancelled, but for some reason it left her feeling… restless. Like something in the world has gone off course and now the day isn’t ending the way it should.</p><p>Daniel only laughs when she tells him, convinced she’s still stressed out from the panel interview she had only three days ago. A favorable result, after all, will kick off her career in international relations.</p><p>She agrees halfheartedly, but while it assures Daniel that nothing is wrong, it only leaves her feeling even more agitated than before. </p><p>On her way home, she takes a detour to the docks, her secret sanctuary in this bustling city. There is something calming in looking at the brilliant city skyline this late at night, in marveling at the Statue of Liberty not too far away.</p><p>Usually, anyway.</p><p>Sabrina puts a hand over her chest, and wonders why it feels like something important has slipped between her fingers.</p>
<hr/><p>Liam returns to Cordonia the following day. He barely has enough time to rest before he is thrown into the festivities of the social season.</p><p>Maxwell jokes it’s too bad Liam never met the love of his life while they were in the US. <em>House Beaumont could have sponsored her as a contender for your hand in marriage! </em></p><p>The Duke of Ramsford looks at his younger brother in aghast before telling him to stop being ridiculous. </p><p>Maxwell only laughs. <em>It’s just a joke, Bertrand.</em></p><p>Liam smiles at their exchange, but otherwise keeps his expression neutral. That joke would have been his fairytale come true, but they don’t have to know that.</p>
<hr/><p>Daniel has a fascinating story about a prince a few days later. </p><p>
  <em>The Crown Prince of Cordonia was in New York the night we closed shop early! What if he was the one who was supposed to come here that evening?</em>
</p><p>Sabrina laughs at the mixture of horror and despair in her friend’s eyes. <em>Must be why I was feeling off that night. We totally blew my chance at being queen.</em> </p><p>Daniel grumbles. <em>Queen Sabrina de Marek has a fancy ring to it, too. </em></p><p>Sabrina grins her agreement before picking up her phone to look up pictures of the Crown Prince. It vibrates right after she hits search, signaling the receipt of an email. Distracted, she switches apps, opens her message, and gasps. </p><p>
  <em>Daniel, I got the internship! I’m flying to the Tokyo research arm of the UN in two weeks!</em>
</p><p>In the background, left unopened in her excitement, turns up thousands of images of Liam, Crown Prince of Cordonia.</p>
<hr/><p>Halfway through the social season, Liam finds himself alone in the Forgotten Falls.</p><p><em>One day, once I’m all grown up, </em>he used to tell Leo, <em>I’ll bring the girl I love to this place. We’ll jump into the water together so we can get the blessings of the lady of the waterfall.</em></p><p>He remembers Leo looking at him fondly then, with something like sadness in his eyes. <em>Of course, little brother. One day.</em></p><p>There’s a familiar feeling of emptiness in Liam’s chest when he realizes that one day will never happen, but that’s all right. He knows he’ll get used to it soon enough.</p>
<hr/><p>Sabrina knows all about Cordonia.</p><p>All about the social season, anyway. Daniel floods her inbox with regular updates, mostly because he’s gotten hooked on courtly gossip since Sabrina ‘missed an opportunity to be queen’. </p><p>She doesn’t tell him she’s only ever opened a few of them, what with the internship and her part-time job taking up most of her time. She doesn’t even know what Prince Leo looks like. No, wait. That’s the prince who abdicated. The new Crown Prince is called Liam. Prince Liam.</p><p>Somewhere in between preparing for bed, she realizes she’s been tuning out most of what her friend has been saying on the other line. <em>I’m sorry, what about the social season? Are they almost done?</em></p><p>
  <em>Yes, the coronation ball is tomorrow! The Prince is finally going to make his choice – Sabrina? Sabrina? Did you fall asleep on me again?</em>
</p><p>Sabrina manages to grumble an apology before she succumbs to sleep. If she dreams about being queen of Cordonia that evening, she doesn’t think too much about it.</p><p>Daniel insists it’s the universe telling her something, but she dismisses it with a laugh. He’s only daydreaming, and that’s all there is to that.</p>
<hr/><p>When the social season ends, Liam chooses Lady Madeleine to be his queen.</p><p>There is no reason not to, he tells himself. She’s from one of the finest families in the kingdom and her upbringing and education have prepared her for the big responsibility that the role entails. It doesn’t hurt that everyone loves her, too <em>– </em>the Council, King Constantine and Queen Regina, the people of the kingdom…</p><p>Everyone, except Liam himself.</p><p>Not that it matters. The social season has never been about himself, but Cordonia. The country and the people need a queen who will best serve their interests.</p><p>Liam marries Lady Madeleine in autumn, after an engagement tour he barely even remembers. If his heart breaks a little when he finally says <em>I do</em>, he doesn’t dwell on it. He’s always known that a king very rarely gets what he wants, anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>It is three years later when Sabrina flies to Cordonia for a two-day seminar on international trade, this time as a full-time technical staff to the UN. She has to put the phone away from her ears when Daniel <em>yells</em>; King Liam is out of the country for a conference of global leaders and won’t be back until after Sabrina’s departure from his kingdom.</p><p><em>It’s as if you two are fated </em>not<em> to meet, </em>Daniel says, to which Sabrina laughs. It sounds absolutely preposterous.</p><p>It’s Her Majesty the Queen who welcomes Sabrina and the other delegates to Cordonia. Queen Madeleine proves herself the most gracious hostess, although there is something about the coldness in her eyes that is completely at odds with the lovely smile on her lips. </p><p><em>That’s a little intense</em>, Sabrina thinks, realizing too late that she spoke the words aloud and two of Queen Madeleine’s ladies-in-waiting are right behind her. Lady Kiara shoots her a dirty look, but Lady Penelope barely blinks.</p><p><em>She’s the worst, </em>Lady Penelope whispers conspiratorially. <em>She calls my poodles mangy. Who says that, right? </em></p><p>Sabrina almost laughs, until she realizes that Penelope isn’t kidding. <em>That’s… not very nice</em>, she agrees, pressing her lips together when Lady Kiara shushes both of them. Lady Penelope discreetly rolls her eyes before telling Sabrina not to worry.</p><p><em>Don’t worry, I’m friends with King Liam, </em>Lady Penelope whispers.</p><p>Sabrina only smiles, and wonders what kind of saint a queen with such cold, calculating eyes must be married to.</p>
<hr/><p>On the delegates’ last evening in Cordonia, Queen Madeleine invites them to a small feast in the palace. They are having their dessert when the Queen calls Sabrina’s attention. <em>I heard you’re from New York, Miss Sabrina. </em></p><p>She nods. <em>Yes, Your Majesty. I left three years ago for an internship, then continued to work in Japan full-time.</em></p><p>Queen Madeleine sips her tea. <em>King Liam traveled there incognito around the time you left, then. For his bachelor party. </em>She appears thoughtful. <em>I heard they meant to do… pub-hopping? Though the King tells me they cancelled at the last minute to visit the Statue of Liberty.</em></p><p>Sabrina nearly drops her pastry fork when she hears this. Queen Madeleine looks at her curiously. <em>Something the matter, Miss Sabrina?</em></p><p>Sabrina shakes her head, her heart suddenly beating erratically in her chest. <em>N-Nothing, Your Majesty. </em>And yet she remembers that evening very clearly, the night when it started feeling like something in the world had gone all wrong.</p><p><em>At that time I was finishing my graduate studies and waiting tables in the evening. </em>She manages a smile, her throat dry. <em>Who knows, had things gone a little differently, maybe I could have met King Liam then.</em></p><p><em>That would have made an extraordinary story, </em>one of the other delegates say, and the table shares a good-natured laugh.</p><p>At the head of the table, Queen Madeleine smiles, but there is something about her rigid posture that tells Sabrina she isn’t at all amused by the idea. <em>An extraordinary story, indeed.</em></p><p><em>An extraordinary story that never happened</em>, Sabrina thinks to herself, and wonders at the bitter taste that the words leave in her mouth.</p>
<hr/><p>Three months later, Lady Penelope steps into Liam’s office with an excited grin on her lips. She brandishes a piece of a paper proudly – she has been tasked with arranging his wedding anniversary celebration.</p><p><em>Her Majesty told me she wants to go to New York this year, </em>Lady Penelope says, scribbling in her notebook. <em>She said she wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.</em></p><p>Liam looks up from the documents in front of him, unsure if he heard right. <em>She said that?</em></p><p><em>Uh-huh. Said she knows someone who can show you around. A friend she made during the conference a few months ago. </em>Lady Penelope taps her pen on the table. <em>Let me know if you’re okay with it so I can make arrangements as soon as possible?</em></p><p>Liam gives her a nod, a little bewildered. It has to be nothing but pure coincidence. He knows for sure that Madeleine doesn’t know his love for the Statue of Liberty. They have always had an unwritten rule about minding each other’s business.</p><p>That, and a small part of him is rebelling at the mere thought of sharing a big part of himself with someone who doesn’t care about him.</p><p><em>No</em>, Liam finds himself saying. He knows the elaborate celebration is necessary to maintain the appearance of a blissful marriage for the country, but he hates it, and he knows Madeleine does, too.</p><p>Lady Penelope blinks. <em>No?</em></p><p>Liam shakes his head. <em>Ask Her Majesty if she’s amenable to going to Japan instead. I’ve heard nothing but glowing reviews for the Autumn Takayama Festival. I think we’ll both enjoy it.</em></p><p>Lady Penelope nods, rising to her feet. <em>All right, I’ll let her know! Thank you, King Liam!</em></p><p>Liam watches the lady-in-waiting make her way out of his office. <em>Lady Penelope? </em>he calls out, a thought suddenly occurring to him. <em>Do you know Her Majesty’s friend? She’s never mentioned her to me.</em></p><p><em>Ah, yes, the pretty delegate based in Japan. Too bad you’ll miss her if you go in autumn; she’s from New York and will be there for vacation around that time.</em> Lady Penelope flips through her small notebook, her face scrunched up in concentration. <em>Let me see… Oh, there she is.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her name is Sabrina de Marek.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted from Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>